The Loud House: Travel to Austria
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: My Story first Story in English. The Louds are going for two days to Vienna (Austria). They visit several sights. In this story, there are also German words, but it is translated from German to English.


**This is my first Fanfiction Story. Have fun to read.**

 **I can't translate the places, because my parents said that the places are names.**

 **ß=ss**

 **ä=ae**

 **ö=oe**

 **ü=ue**

 **Story**

(The Louds are watching TV, while the parents come home and tell the surprise)

Lynn Sr: Kids, we have a surprise for you.

Lincoln: Oh and what is it?

Lola: Maybe some of Comic Books for Lincoln?

Rita: No. We have planed a trip.

Lynn Jr: Cool, where are we going?

Lynn Sr: You have to guess! It is a country in Europe.

Leni: Maybe China.

Lori: Leni, China is in Asia!

Leni: I thought China is in Europe.

(Everyone do a facepalm)

Lincoln: Hmmm... Maybe Portugal.

Lori: Or maybe Denmark.

Luna: Or Switzerland.

Luan: Or Great Britain.

Lynn Jr: Or Macedonia.

Lucy: Or Croatia.

Lana: Or Bosnia and Hercegovina.

Lola: Or Slovenia.

Lisa: Or Germany.

(Lynn Sr and Rita show them a card and the country where they are going)

Lynn Sr: We are going to Vienna.

Luan: Where is Vienna?

Rita: Vienna is in Austria.

The Loud siblings: Oh. Ok.

Lynn Sr: Now listen, we fly in a week, so one day before departure you have to pack your bags and go to bed earlier, so we are on time at the airport! Got it?

The Loud Kids: Yes, Dad!

Lynn Sr: Good, now go to your rooms and prepare for the school day tomorrow!

The Loud Kids: Ok Dad.

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

(It´s time. The Louds are going to the airport and look which plane they need to fly to Vienna)

Rita: Alright kids. We are in the airport. Now we are going to the plane, that flies to Vienna.

(When the Louds have found the plane to Vienna, they show the passports to the passport control and get on the plane)

Flight Attendant: Attention passengers. We are going to Vienna. The flight takes 10 hours and 15 minutes. Please strap on! Thank you.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) I am so excited to visit Vienna for the First time and we will see many sights in Vienna, like St. Stephens Cathedral, Town hall, Natural History Museum, Art history Museum, ring road and what was opened in 2015 is: Vienna Central Station.

(The plane is now starting to fly)

 _THREE HOURS LATER_

(The Louds are in the plane and enjoyed it)

Ticket checker: Tickets please.

(Rita gives the Tickets and ticket checker gives the tickets from the Louds back)

Ticket checker: Thank you.

Rita: Your Welcome.

Luan: Hey Lincoln, do you know which language they speak in Austria?

Lincoln: I don´t know which language they speak.

Passenger: I am an Austrian and we in Austria speak German.

Lincoln: Ok. Have other countries also German?

Passenger: Yes. In Germany and Switzerland, they speak also German.

Lincoln: Ok. Thanks for the information.

Passenger: No Problem.

 _SEVEN HOURS LATER_

(The Louds see the city of Vienna and now reach Vienna International Airport.)

Lynn Sr: Alright Kids. We are in the Vienna International Airport and we need a train to trainstation Vienna Praterstern and then with the subway line U1 to Stephansplatz and search the hotel.

(They are going to the train station and bought tickets and wait for the train.)

Luna: This train station looks fantastic.

Lincoln: You´re right Luna. This train station looks fantastic.

(Now the announcement speaks)

Announcement: Bahnsteig 1. S-Bahn nach Wolfsthal über Petronell-Carnuntum und Hainburg/Personenbahnhof fährt ein. (Platform 1. Train to Wolfsthal via Petronell-Carnuntum and Hainburg/Personal station is now arriving.)

Lori: Dad. Do we need this train?

Lynn Sr: No, that drives in the other direction.

Lori: Oh. Ok.

(Now comes another announcement)

Announcement: Bahnsteig 2. S-Bahn nach Wien Floridsdorf über Wien Mitte und Wien Praterstern fährt ein. (Platform 2. Train to Vienna Floridsdorf via Vienna Mitte and Vienna Praterstern is now arriving.)

Lisa: I know who is the announcement.

The Loud siblings: You know who it is?

Lisa: Yes, and her name is Chris Lohner!

Lola: How do you know that she is?

Lisa: Well, I have seen many Austrian announcements on YouTube.

Lola: Oh. Ok.

(Now the train arrives at the station.)

Lana: Woah. This is a beautiful train.

Lincoln: You`re right. I wonder what is it that has to do with trains. Well. Let`s see. That is OBB? What is that?

Train Passenger: No. This is ÖBB. It`s called Austrian Railways, but in German we say Österreichische Bundesbahnen.

Lincoln: Ok. Thanks for the information.

Train Passenger: No Problem.

(Now the train opens the doors and they get on the train, seconds later the door closed and the train leaves the trainstation.)

Train Announcement: Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste. Herzlich Willkommen im Zug nach Wien Floridsdorf, S-Bahn, U6. Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Mannswörth. Vorsicht beim Aus- und Einsteigen! Mind the gap! (Dear passengers. Welcome to a train to: Vienna Floridsdorf, train, U6. Next Stop: Mannswörth. Mind the gap.)

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds arrived the train station Wien Praterstern and go to the subway line U1 and bought tickets and forsubway train.)

Lynn Sr: Alright kids. We are in the Subway station Praterstern and we drive to the Subway station Stephansplatz.

(And now comes a subway that goes to Oberlaa, but they need the subway station Stephansplatz, then the Subway train open the door.)

Rita: Alright kids. We now get on the subway.

(Now the subway train closes the doors and leaves the the subway station. And now they hear an announcement.)

Announcement (Subway): Nestroyplatz. Umsteigen zu: 5A. Ausstieg: Links. (Nestroyplatz. Change to 5A. Exit: Left.)

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds get off to the subway and since they leave the Subway station, they see the Stephansdom)

Lincoln: Guys look there is the St. Stephen's Cathedral.

The Loud Siblings: Wow

Lynn Sr: Now kids, we must find the hotel and later we can see the Stephansdom.

The Loud siblings: Ok Dad.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds found the hotel and get in the hotel)

Lynn Sr: Lynn Loud Sr and this is my wife Rita. I have 11 children.

Front Office: How many Children Siblings do you have?

Lynn Sr: I have 10 daughters and 1 son

Front Office: Ok. Your Room number is 126.

Lynn Sr: Ok. Thank you very much. Kids come on.

(Since they arrived the room number 126, Lynn Sr opens the door)

Lynn Sr: Here we are kids.

The Loud siblings: YAY!

 _THREE HOURS LATER_

(Now the Louds are going to see many sights in Vienna. They see now the St. Stephen's Cathedral.)

Lynn Sr: Alright Kids. This is the Stephansdom. We are not going in, because the entrance is expensive.

Lana: Do you know how many $ it costs?

Rita: Lana, they don´t pay $. They pay €.

Luan: What kind of a sign is that "€"?

Lynn Sr: It's called the Euro.

Luan: Ok.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(Since the Louds making some pictures from Stephansplatz, they go to subway again.)

Lola: Why are we going to Subway again?

Rita: Because we go to Stadion Center.

Lola (gasps): Maybe this is a mall and we will buy many beatiful clothes.

(And now the Subway comes from Oberlaa/Alaudagasse, they get in and the subway close the door and leave the station Stephansplatz and they hear an announcement.)

Announcement (Subway): Schwedenplatz. Umsteigen zu: U4, 1, 2, 2A, Vienna Ring Tram. Ausstieg: Links. (Schwedenplatz. Change to: U4, 1, 2, 2A, Vienna Ring Tram. Exit: Left.)

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

(And then the Louds arrived the Subway Station Praterstern ang they go to the Subway line U2)

Rita: Alright kids, we are in Praterstern again and we need the Station for U2: Stadion.

Loud siblings: Ok Mom.

(Now the Subway come to the station, they get in and the subway close the door and the subway leaves the station.)

Announcement (Subway): Messe-Prater. Umsteigen zu: 82A. Ausstieg: Links. (Messe-Prater. Change to: 82A. Exit: Left.)

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(Since they arrived at the subway station Stadion they see the Stadion Center and get in.)

Lincoln: Wow. This is Stadion Center? This is cool.

Lynn Sr: You are right son. We are going to a restaurant.

 _MEANWHILE_

(Since the Louds have lunch, they hear an announcement from Stadion Center).

Announcement: Achtung. Ein kleines Mädchen ist verloren gegangen. Ihr Name ist Lisa Laut. Ihre Eltern sollen zum Büro kommen. (Attention. A little girl has lost. Her name is Lisa Loud. Her parents should come to the office.)

Luna: Lisa Laut? That must be Lisa. She is in trouble.

Lisa: Luna. I am here.

Announcer: Kennst du dieses Mädchen? (Do you know this Girl?)

Luna: Sorry. I don't understand or speak German. She's my sister.

Announcer: Was? (What)?

Lisa: Like, she said. She is my sister!

Announcer: Nächstes Mal sei vorsichtiger zu deiner Schwester! (Next time be careful to your sister!)

Luna: Where did you go?

Lisa: Well, I wanted to go to T€DI and buy some construction.

Luna: Well, I would go with you to buy some construction.

Lisa: Ok.

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

(Since the Louds are finished with Stadion Center, they go now with City Bus line 11A to Heiligenstadt.)

Lynn Jr: Dad. Where are we going now?

Lynn Sr: We are going with the citybus to Heiligenstadt and see the Kahlenberg.

Lynn Jr: Ok Dad.

(Then they get in the citybus and Lynn Sr buy some tickets and enjoy it.)

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

(Since the Louds arrived Heiligenstadt, they go now to Kahlenberg.)

Lana: This place looks cool. We can see the City of Vienna.

Lincoln: Dad. What are we doing after Kahlenberg?

Lynn Sr: Well, I want to go to town hall, Museums, ring road and other things in Vienna.

Lincoln: Well, I wanna go to Vienna Central Station. Can we go there too?

Lynn Sr: Sure, but tomorrow.

Lincoln: YAY!

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(Then the Louds are going to Heiligenstadt again and they need the subway line U4 to Landstraße and they hear an Announcement from the Subway.)

Announcement (Subway): Spittelau. Umsteigen zu: U6, D, 35A, 37A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Ausstieg: Links. (Translation: Spittelau: Change to: U6, D, 35A, 37A, train, regional train, regional buses. Exit Left.)

Lincoln: Guys. Look. There is the waste plant.

Lana: Dad, can we go there please?

Lynn Sr: Sorry Lana, but the entry is maybe also expensive.

Lana: Oh. Ok. Where are we go now?

Lynn Sr: We are go to Landstraße and see the 3rd district.

Lana: Oh. Ok.

 _SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

The Louds arrived the Subway station Landstraße and see whole third district.)

Lisa: I know; how many neighboring districts has this district.

Rita: How many?

Lisa: 5.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(Since the Louds are finished to see Landstraße, they go to Subway, but not U4, but the U3.)

Leni: Dad. Where are we going?

Lynn Sr: We go now to Erdberg, because there is a WL Center.

Leni: Oh Ok.

(The Subway (U3) is arriving, the Subway opens the door, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Rochusgasse. Umsteigen zu: 4A, 74A. Ausstieg: Links. (English: Rochusgasse. Change to: 4A, 74A. Exit: Left.)

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds arrived the Subway station Erdberg and they want to go to the WL Center and but they see the German sign and it says. Zutritt nur für Mitarbeiter! (English: Entrance only for staf!)).

Lincoln: Dad. Why can't we get in?

WL Security: Only employees can go in, not you!

Lincoln: Oh. Ok. (He looks in the window) Guys. There is the WL Center.

(They make now some pictures).

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

(They go now to the Subway, the Subway arrives and they get in. The Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcemement).

Announcement (Subway): Schlachthausgasse. Umsteigen zu: 18, 77A, 80A. Ausstieg: Links. (Schlachthausgasse. Change to: 18, 77A, 80A Exit: Left).

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds arrived the subway station Stephansplatz, but they don't go to the hotel, they go to Donauinsel (Danube Island) and see the Donaus (Danubes), they go to the U1 in the U1 Station, the Subwa arrives the Station and they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds arrives the Subway station Donauinsel (Danube Island), they leave the Subway station and they see two Donaus (Danubes)).

Lincoln: Hmmmmm... Which Donau is this?

Man: The left side is the Neue Donau and the right side is the Donau.

Lincoln: Ok. Thanks for the information.

Man: No problem.

 _FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

(Since the Louds are finish with the Donau, They go now to the Subway station and wait for the Subway).

Lincoln: Dad, where are we going now?

Lynn Sr: We go now to Kaisermühlen and see the VIC.

Lincoln: Ok.

(The Subway is now arriving, they get in and the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Kaisermühlen, Vienna Internationale Center (VIC). Umsteigen zu: 20A, 92A, 92B. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Kaisermühlen; VIC. Change to. 20A, 92A, 92B. Exit: Right).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

(The Louds arrived the Subway station Kaisermühlen and they leave the Subway station and they see many towers).

Lori: Wow. These towers are really cool.

Rita: You're right Lori.

Lynn Sr: We don't go in to the VIC, because the entance is a little bit expensive and... (see so many flags)

Lana: What's wrong Dad?

Lynn Sr: Nothing Lana. It's just, why is here to many flags in this Vienna Internationale Center?

Man: This is a UNO-City and these flags are UNO members.

Lynn Sr: Ok. Thanks for the information.

Man: No problem.

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

Lynn Sr: Kids. We go now to another Donau, but it's one Station with the Subway.

Loud kids: Okay Dad.

Lynn Sr: Good.

(They go now to the Subway station, the Subway is now arriving, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Alte Donau. Umsteigen zu: 20A. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Alte Donau (Old Danube). Change to: 20A. Exit: Right).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

(The Louds arrive the station Alte Donau and they leave the station and they see the Alte Donau).

Lana: Wow. This is cool. I wish, I can swim here.

Rita: Sorry Lana, the Alte Donau is not allowed that we can swim here.

Lana: Oh. Ok.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds go now to the Subway station , the Subway arrives, they get in, the door close and the Subway leave the Subway station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Kagran. Umsteigen zu: 25, 22A, 26A, 27A, 93A, 94A, Regionalbussen. Ausstieg: Links. (Kagran. Change to: 25, 22A, 26A, 27A, 93A, 94A. Exit: Left.)

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

(The Louds arrived at the Subway station and they leave the Subway station and they see, what they never see in their lives: the Donauzentrum (Danube Center)).

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool. Can we go in, please?

Lynn Sr: Sure but we won't buy anything. Got it?

Loud kids: Yes Dad.

Lynn Sr: Good.

(The Louds get in the Donauzentrum and they see what there is and what not).

 _FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

(Since the Louds are finished now with the Donauzentrum, they go now to the Subway station and some seconds later, they are in the Subway station and the Subway is arriving, they get in, close the doors and leave the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Kagraner Platz. Umsteigen zu: 26, 22A, 24A, 31A. Ausstieg: Links. (Kagraner Platz. Change to: 26, 22A, 24A, 31A. Exit: Left.)

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __(They are now in the Subway station Großfeldsiedlung and they want to hear an announcement to Leopoldau).

Lola: I can't wait to hear the announcement from Leopoldau.

Lana: Me too.

(The Subway leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Leopoldau. Umsteigen zu: 29A, 32A, 125, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links (Leopoldau. Change to: 29A, 32A, 125, train, regional trains, regional busses. Last stop. Please leave the train! Goodbye. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the Subway station Leopoldau, they leave the station and they go now to a restaurant).

Lori: Dad. Where are we go now?

Lynn Sr: We go now to a restaurant.

Lori: Oh Ok.

(The Louds found the restaurant, they get in and search a seat).

Kellner (Waiter): Hallo. Was möchten sie gerne zumessen? (Hello. What would you like to eat?)

Lynn Sr: 13 Wiener Schnitzel and for dessert 13 Sachertorte.

Kellner (Waiter): Ok.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds get now the order and they start now to eat).

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(Since the Louds are finish with the dinner, Lynn Sr paid the it, they leave the restaurant, they go now to the Subway station and they wait for the Subway).

Luna: Dad. Where are we go now?

Lynn Sr: We go now to Aspern.

Luna: Oh Ok.

(The Subway is now arriving, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station. They hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Großfeldsiedlung. Umsteigen zu: 28A, 29A. Ausstieg: Links. (Großfeldsiedlung. Change to: 28A, 29A. Exit: Left).

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the station Kagran and now, they go with the tram to Aspern).

Rita: Kids. We go now with the tram line 25 to Donauspital and change to U2 to Aspern.

Loud kids: Ok Mom.

Rita: Good.

(They get in, the tram close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Tram): Siebeckstraße. (Siebeckstraße).

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the station Donauspital and they go now to the Subway line U2 to Aspern, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station. They hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Aspernstraße. umsteigen zu: 22A, 26A, 84A, 93A, 97A, 98A. Ausstieg: Links. (Aspernstraße. Change to: 22A, 26A, 84A, 93A, 97A, 98A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(They are now in the Subway station and the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Hausfeldstraße. Umsteigen zu: 26, 85A, 95B, 97A. Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Ausstieg: Links. (Hausfeldstraße. Change to: 26, 85A, 95B, 97A, regional trains, regionalbusses. Exit: Left.)

(The Subway crossed a station, that is not opened yet, it's the station: An den alten Schanzen).

Lynn Jr: Why is the Subway street between Aspernstraße and Hausfeldstraße long?

Lynn Sr: I don't know Lynn Jr.

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the station Aspern Nord (Aspern north), but they see no homes no nothing, just meadows and that looks like a desert, but in the right side in direction of Seestadt they see some homes and many construction sides that they build many homes).

Rita: Oh. We could also go to Seestadt.

Lynn Sr: Hmmmm... Good idea. Kids we go now to the Subway station and drive one station with the U2 to Seestadt. Understood?

Loud kids: Yes Dad.

Lynn Sr: Good.

(The Louds go now to the Subway station and wait for the Subway).

Lynn Sr: Why comes the U2 in 10 minutes? In Donauspital, we saw that the U2 Comes in a few minutes.

WL Employer: Well, always the trains has also final destination Aspernstraße and that's why the trains to Seestadt will come later.

Lynn Sr: Ok. Thanks for the information.

WL Employer: No problem.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Seestadt. Umsteigen zu: 84A, 88A, 88B. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links. (Seestadt. Change to: 84A, 88A, 88B. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Exit: Left.)

Leni: Wow. This is a cool Curve in the Subway street between Aspern Nord (Aspern North) and Seestadt.

Lynn Sr: You're right Leni.

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the Subway station Seestadt, they leave the Subway station and see some homes and many construction sides).

Lincoln: Wow. Seestadt is beautiful.

Lynn Sr: You're right Son. We can see here some building site and other things in Seestadt.

 _TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(Since the Louds are finish with Seestadt, they go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door an leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Aspern Nord. Umsteigen zu: 89A, 95A, 99A, 99B. Ausstieg: Links. (Aspern Nord (Aspern North) Change to: 89A, 95A, 99A, 99B. Exit: Left.)

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the station Hardeggasse and they go to the tram station, they get in, the tram close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Tram): Langobardenstraße. (Langobardenstraße).

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the Tram station Floridsdorf and they see want to see the whole 21st district).

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, but with the U6, the Subway arrives, but it's not like the U1, U2, U3, U4, this is a Subway line, that has Catenary and the train looks different from U6).

Luan: This is a cool train. Hahahahaha. Get it?

(Everyone groaned)

Lincoln: You're right, but it isn't funny.

(They get in the Subway, the Subway close the door and leaves the Subway station and they hear an announcement.)

Announcement (Subway): Neue Donau. Umsteigen zu: 20A. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Neue Donau (New Danube). Change to: 20A. Exit: Right.)

 _SIX MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the Subway station Währinger Straße.)

Lana I can't wait for the Next announcement.

Lola: Me too.

(The Subway leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Michelbeuern, Allgemeines Krankenhaus (AKH). Umsteigen zu: 42. Ausstieg: Links. (Michelbeuern, AKH. Change to: 42. Exit: Left.)

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the station Michelbeuern, they leave the station and see the AKH.)

Loud Family: Woow.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Alser Straße. Umsteigen zu: 43, 44. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Alser Straße. Change to: 43, 44. Exit: Right.)

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __The Louds are now in the Subway station Burggasse-Stadthalle, the Louds leave the Subway and also they leave the Subway station and see the Stadthalle in Burggasse.)

Lucy: Wow. The Stadthalle is cool.

Rita: You're right Lucy.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Westbahnhof. Umsteigen zu U3, 5, 9, 52, 60, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen. Ausstieg. Links. (Westbahnhof. Change to U3, 5, 9, 52, 60, train, regional train, long distance train. Exit: Left.)

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the Station Westbahnhof and they go to ÖBB Westbahnhof).

 _MEAHNWHILE_

 __(The Louds arrived the the ÖBB Westbahnhof and they see here many train and many platforms.)

Lynn Sr: Here we are son the Vienna Central Station.

Lincoln: Actually Dad. This isn't the Central station. This is the West Central Station.

(Lynn Sr looks in the sign).

Lynn Sr: Oh Sorry.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(Since the Louds are finish with the Westbahnhof, they go now to the hotel to Stephansplatz).

Rita: Kids. We go back to the hotel and prepare for tomorrow.

Loud kids: Ok Mom.

Rita: Good.

Lola: Oh man we must now go home, i think it will takes one hour.

Lynn Sr: We are lucky Lola, because the U3 has also the Stephansplatz.

Lola: Oh Ok.

The Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Zieglergasse. Ausstieg: Links. (Zieglergasse. Exit: Left.)

 _FOUR MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the station Stephansplatz and they go back to the hotel).

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are in the hotel and prepare for the sleep).

Lynn Sr and Rita: Good Night kids.

Loud kids: Good Night Mom and Dad.

(They all went to sleep).

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 __(It's 7:30 am and the Louds get up and they do brush their tooth and prepare everything for today).

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(It's now 8 a.m. and they go now to a breakfest).

Lynn Sr: Kids. After the preparing, we go on 9 a.m. to Reumannplatz.

Loud kids: Ok Dad.

Lynn Sr: Good.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(Since the Louds are finish with the breakfast, they go to their room, to get their things, they leave the room and the Hotel, they go to the Subway station for U1, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Karlsplatz. Umsteigen zu: U2, U4, D, 1, 2, 62, 71, 2A, 4A, 59A, Lokalbahn nach Baden. Ausstieg: Links. (Karlsplatz. Change to: U2, U4, D, 1, 2, 62, 71, 2A, 4A, 59A, Lokalbahn to Baden. Exit: Left.)

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds is now in the Subway station Keplerplatz, the Subway close the door and leaves the Subway station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Reumannplatz. Umsteigen zu: 6, 67, 7A, 65A, 66A, 68A, 68B. Ausstieg: Links. (Reumannplatz. Change to: 6, 67, 7A, 65A, 66A, 68A, 68B. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in Reumannplatz and found the Tichy top eat Ice Cream).

Lori: Wow. These Ice Creams are good.

Rita: You're right Lori.

(Since they eat, they enjoyed it).

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(Since the Louds are finished with Ice Cream, they go to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Troststraße. Ausstieg: Links. (Troststraße. Exit: Left.)

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Altes Landgut, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Alaudagasse. Umsteigen zu: 16A, 17A, 19A, 67A, 67B. Ausstieg: Links. (Alaudagasse. Change to: 16A, 17A, 19A, 67A, 67B. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrived the Subway station Alaudagasse and they leave the Subway and the Subway station and they see here the Per-Albin-Handsson-Siedlung).

Lincoln: Wow. Alaudagasse is cool.

Rita: You're right Lincoln, we go now to the Per-Albin-Handsson-Siedlung.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Neulaa. Ausstieg: Links. (Neulaa. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Neulaa, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Oberlaa. Umsteigen zu: 17A, 68B, 70A, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last Stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links. (Oberlaa. Change to: 17A, 68B, 70A, regionalbusses. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Exit: Left.)

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrives the station Oberlaa and they see here a thermal spring in Oberlaa and the Kurpark Oberlaa).

Lynn Jr: Wow. The thermal spring is cool and the Kurpark is also cool.

Rita: Well, we go to the Kurpark.

Lynn Jr: Oh. Ok.

(The Louds go to the Kurpark).

Lori: The Kurpark is very beautiful, it has flowers, etc.

Leni: You're right Lori, I wish the Kurpark would be in Royal Woods.

Lori: And I want to bring Bobby in Kurpark by dating.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Alaudagasse).

Lynn Sr: Kids. We go now to the Verteilerkreis in Altes Landgut.

Loud kids: Ok Dad.

(The Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Altes Landgut. Umsteigen zu: 15A. Ausstieg: Links. (Altes Landgut. Change to: 15A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(Since the Louds leave the Subway, they see a long escalator).

Luna: Wow. This escalator is cool and long. How long is this escalator?

Lisa: I think, this escalator is 50 meters long.

Luna: Oh Ok.

 _THIRTY SECONDS LATER_

 __(The Louds leave the station and see the Verteilerkreis, that which directions go).

Lincoln: Wow. The Verteilerkreis is cool. We can see many signs like: A23 to Praha, Graz, Linz, Eisenstadt, St. (Sankt) Pölten, or Favoritenstraße, Simmering and others in Verteilerkreis.

Luna: You're right dude. Maybe we wish, the Verteilerkreis will also be in Royal Woods.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds don't go now to the Hotel, they need now the U3, they go to the U3 Station to Simmering, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Stubentor. Umsteigen zu: 2, 3A. Ausstieg: Links. (Stubentor. Change to: 2, 3A. Exit: Left).

 _EIGHT MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Enkplatz and wait, that the Subway leaves the station).

Lana: I'm so excited to hear an announcement for Simmering.

Lola: Me too.

(The Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Simmering. Umsteigen zu: 6, 71, 69A, 72A, 73A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Connection to: Train service. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links. (Simmering. Change to: 6, 71, 69A, 72A, 73A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the Subway station Simmering and they leave the Subway and the Subway station.)

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool the 11th district.

Lynn Sr: You're right son. This is similar to Royal Woods.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Sub way arrives, they get in, The Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement.)

Announcement (Subway): Enkplatz. Umsteigen zu: 6, 71, 15A, 76A. Ausstieg: Links. (Enkplatz. Change to: 6, 71, 15A, 76A. Exit: Left.)

 _NINETEEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Kendlerstraße, all the Louds are excited for the last announcement for the final destination Ottakring, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Ottakring. Umsteigen zu: 44, 46, 45A, 46A, 46B, 48A, S-Bahn. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Ottakring. Change to: 44, 46, 45A, 46A, 46B, 48A, train. Exit: Right.)

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the Subway station Ottakring, they leave the Subway and the Subway station and they see here the 16th district).

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool. These building homes are also cool.

Lori: Yeah. Really, this is cool. C'mon we must to go to the left side.

Lincoln: Ok Lori.

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Kendlerstraße. Umsteigen zu: 10. Ausstieg: Links. (Kendlerstraße. Change to: 10. Exit: Left).

 _FOUR MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in Westbahnhof again, but they need now the U6, they go to the Subway station for the U6, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Gumpendorfer Straße. Umsteigen zu: 6, 18, 57A. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Gumpendorfer Straße. Change to: 6, 18, 57A. Exit: Right.)

 _NINE MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds are now in Perfekterstraße and are excited for the final destination Siebenhirten. The Subway close the door and leaves the Station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Siebenhirten. Umsteigen zu: Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Siebenhirten. Change to: Regionalbusses. Exit: Right).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

(The Louds arrive the Subway station Siebenhirten and they see here some building homes and a park & ride).

Lori: Wow. This place looks weird, because it's like lower Austria.

Lynn Sr: Lori, this isn't lower Austria. This is siebenhirten and it's in Vienna.

Lori: Oh Ok Dad.

Lincoln: C'mon Guys we go now to see the 23rd district.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(The Louds go to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Perfekterstraße. Umsteigen zu: 61A, 64A. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Perfekterstraße. Change to: 61A, 64A. Exit: Right.)

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Tscherttegasse and they are excited for the next announcement and the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Bahnhof Meidling. Umsteigen zu: 62, 7A, 7B, 8A, 9A, 15A, 59A, 62A, Lokalbahn nach Baden, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen. Connection to: Train service. Ausstieg: Links. (Train station Meidling. Change to: 62, 7A, 7B, 8A, 9A, 15A, 59A, 62A, Lokalbahn to Baden. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Bahnhof Meidling, they leave the Subway and the station and they see here many building homes, sans in Siebenhirten, but in Meidling, these building homes are good).

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool, sans in Siebenhirten.

Rita: You're right Lincoln. Meidling is very cool, then Siebenhirten. I think, Siebenhirten is like in lower Austria.

Lincoln: I think, you're right Mom.

Rita: C'mon Lincoln, we need to see the 12th district.

Lincoln: Ok Mom.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Niederhofstraße. Umsteigen zu: 10A, 63A. Ausstieg: Links. (Niederhofstraße. Change to: 10A, 63A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The louds are now in the station Längenfeldgasse and they see here two Central platforms).

Loud Family: Woow. This Subway station is fantastic.

Rita: Kids. This Subway goes to Heiligenstadt, but we need the Subway that goes to Hütteldorf. We wantto see the Tiergarten Schönbrunn.

Lana: Tiergarten Schönnbrunn? Is this a Zoo?

Rita: Yes Lana. It's a zoo.

Lana: Woo-Hoo. We are going to a Zoo.

(They turn in the station to a Subway to Hütteldorf, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Meidling Hauptstraße. Umsteigen zu: 9A, 10A, 15A, 63A. Ausstieg: links. (Meidling Hauptstraße. Change to: 9A, 10A, 15A, 63A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Schönbrunn, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Hietzing. 10, 60, 51A, 56A, 56B, 58A, 58B. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Hietzing. Change to: 10, 60, 51A, 56A, 56B, 58A, 58B. Exit: Right).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in 13th district (Hietzing) and they found the Tiergarten Schönbrunn and Lynn Sr buy some tickets and they get in the Tiergarten Schönbrunn.)

Lana: Wooow. This is cool. I wish, these animals were my pets.

Lola: Lana, we have enough pets at home.

Lana: I know Lola. I know.

Lincoln: Look. There are lions and next to the lions, there are tigers.

Loud Family (sans Lincoln): Cooooool.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(The Louds are finished with the Tiergarten Schönbrunn and they go to the Subway station).

Lana: Lincoln, can I show you a picture?

Lincoln: Sure.

(Lana show Lincoln a picture, where she is here with a Elefant).

Lincoln: Wow. This is a cool picture Lana.

Lana: Thanks Lincoln.

(The Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Braunschweiggasse. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Braunschweiggasse. Exit: Right).

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Subway station Ober St. Veit and they are excited for the final destination Hütteldorf, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Hütteldorf. Umsteigen zu: 47B, 49A, 50A, 50B, 52A, 52B, 53A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Connection to: Train Service. Last stop. Please leave the train station. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links. (Hütteldorf. Change to: 47B, 49A, 50A, 50B, 52A, 52B, 53A. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

(The Louds are now in Hütteldorf, they leave the Subway and the Subway station and now they see the 14th district (Penzing)).

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool. Penzing is cool.

Lynn Sr: You're right son. C'mon we see now 14th district.

Lincoln. Ok Dad.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

(The Louds go now to the Subway station, they see a Subway without a Subway driver, for the Louds it is interesting).

Lynn Sr: Hmmm... It's interesting, that there is no Subway driver in this Subway and the Subway driver gets in the Subway. But why?

Subway driver: I can tell you why.

Lynn Sr: Ok.

Subway driver: We Subway driver has this key to put it on this machine, here at the very front there is one and we must put the key here and the Subway drives without a driver to the turning system. We call it: Automatic turning system. That means that the Subway drivers can't go anymore with the 120-meter Subway from the front and the back. Understand what I tell you?

Lynn Sr: Yes. Where are these Automatic turning system?

Subway driver: In Aspernstraße, Hütteldorf and Heiligenstadt as I know.

Lynn Sr: Ok. Thanks for the information.

Subway driver: No problem. Now get in the Subway, before the Subway close the door.

Lynn Sr: Kids. Honey. C'mon. We get in the Subway.

(The Subway close the doors and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Ober St. Veit. Umsteigen zu: 47A, 54A, 54B. Ausstieg: Rechts. (Ober St. Veit. Change to: 47A, 54A, 54B. Exit: Right).

 _NINE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the station Kettenbrückengasse and they leave the Subway and the station).

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds found a Zoo named Haus des Meeres and Lynn Sr buy some tickets and the Louds enjoyed it.)

Lana: Wow. Is this also a Zoo?

Lynn Sr: Yes Lana, but there are only fishes in this Zoo.

Lana: YAY. I love the Animal and the Fish Zoo.

(The Louds go now to the Aquarium, where the normal fishes are).

Lana: Wow. These Fishes are cool. I wish, the Fishes were my pets.

Lola: Lana. Must I say every time? We have enough pets.

Lana: Lola. I said, "I wish" and not "I want"! Understood?

Lola: Yes.

(The Louds go now to a Aquarium, where the sharks are, the Twins get scared and they hug Lincoln).

The Twins: We are scared Lincoln, about the Sharks.

Lincoln: Don't worry Twins. The Sharks are secured with aquarium slices and the Sharks won't attack you.

The Twins: Thanks Lincoln.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

 __(Since the Louds are finished with the Haus des Meeres, they go now to the Subway station).

Lana: Lincoln look. I am with these fishes in one picture.

Lincoln: Wow. This picture is fantastic.

Lana: Thanks Lincoln.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(They are in the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Station Karlsplatz, they leave the Subway and the Subway station and they see here a Parlament and a Oper).

Lincoln: Wow. The Parlament and the Oper are fantastic.

Lisa: The president from Austria is Alexander van der Bellen.

Lynn Sr: You're right Lisa. Do you know who is the mayor in Vienna?

Lisa: Yes. It's Michael Ludwig.

Lynn Sr: Correct.

Lincoln: Wow. I think this is the Ringstraße.

Lynn Sr: Correct Son.

Lincoln: How about we can go through the whole Ringstraße.

Loud Family: Great Idea.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

(The Louds go through the Ringstraße to see many sights for the 1st district).

Lincoln: Look, there is the Rathaus (town hall).

 _THREE MINUTES LATER_

 __Lincoln: Look, there is the Burgtheater.

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __Lincoln: Look, there are the Museums.

Loud Family: Cooooool.

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds went through the Ringstraße, they go now to the Subway station Karlsplatz, but in the U1 station. The Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Taubstummengasse. Ausstieg: Links. (Taubstummengasse. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds leave the Subway and the Subway station and ten minutes later they found the Quartier Belvedere).

Lynn Sr: Who is the chancellor?

Lincoln: It's Sebastian Kurz.

Lynn Sr: Correct Son and we will see the 4th district.

Lynn Jr: What's the 4th district?

Lynn Sr: It's Wieden

Lynn Jr: Ok.

 _TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds go to the Subway station Taubstummengasse, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Subway): Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof. Umsteigen zu: O, 18, 13A, 69A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen, Regionalbussen. Connection to: Train Service. Ausstieg: Links. (Südtiroler Platz-Central Station. Change to: O, 18, 13A, 69A, Train, Regionaltrains, Long-Distance trains, Regionalbusses. Exit: Left).

 _ONE MINUTE LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive the Cental Station, but first they go to a McDonalds to eat something).

Leni: Dad. Where are we go now?

Lynn Sr: We go now to a McDonalds and then we here many trains.

Lola: Trains? Why would we go to a old stinking train station?

Lincoln: Lola, this Station has overhead wires.

Lola: Oh Ok.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are finished with McDonalds and they go now to the Central Station and they go to platforms 7 and 8 and they seehere many trains like: Intercity, Eurocity, Railjet, etc.).

Loud Family: Woooooow. This is cool.

(A Train arrives from platform 8, it's a Railjet, the Railjet stops, the Train opens the door and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Central Station): Wien Hauptbahnhof. Bahnsteig 8. Die nächsten Reisemöglichkeiten sind: Eurocity nach Zagreb. Planabfahrt: 15:58. Bahnsteig 7. Regionalexpress nach Wulkaprodersdorf. Planabfahrt: 16:05. Bahnsteig: 12. Railjet nach Salzburg Hbf. Planabfahrt: 16:15. Bahnsteig 5. (Vienna Central Station. Platform 8. The next Travel options are: Eurocity to Zagreb. Departure: 15:58 from Platform 7. Regionalexpress to Wulkaprodersdorf. Departure: 16:05 from Platform 12. Railjet to Salzburg Central Station. Departure 16:15 from Platform 5.)

Lincoln: Wow. These are the best.

(They hear an announcement again).

Announcement (Central Station): Bahnsteig 7. Eurocity 159 nach Zagreb Glavni Kolodvor über Wiener Neustadt Hbf, Graz Hbf und Maribor fährt ein. Dieser Zug wird in Bahnhof Graz Hbf geteilt: Der Zugteil Sektor B-C fährt nach Zagreb. Der Zugteil Sektor C-D endet in Graz Hbf. (Platform 7. Eurocity 159 to Zagreb Glavni Kolodvor via Wr. Neustadt Cental Station, Graz Central Station and Maribor is now arriving. This train will be devided at Graz Central Station: The coaches in Sector B-C go to Zagreb. The coaches in Sector C-D end in Graz Central Station).

(Lincoln see the train from here that goes to Zagreb).

Lincoln: Wow. This is cool. The Train to Zagreb is cool, the Railjet is cool, the train station is cool, all here is cool.

(Lincoln makes pictures from the trains and the Station).

 _TWO HOURS LATER_

 __(The Louds go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _FIVE MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Hotel to pack their bags and prepare for tomrrow).

Lynn Sr: Kids, we go tomorrow to Vienna International Airport that we go home tomorrow.

Loud kids: Ok Dad.

Lynn Sr: Good. Now go to your beds.

Loud kids: Ok Dad.

Lynn Sr and Rita: Good Night Kids.

Loud kids: Goodnight Kids.

(They went now to sleep).

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 __(It's 8 a.m. and the Louds eat now the breakfast).

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(It's 8:30 a.m. and the Louds had pack thei stuffs and go to the Front Office and they go now to the Subway station, the Subway arrives, they get in, the Subway close the door and leaves the station).

 _TWO MINUTES LATER_

(The Louds are now in Praterstern and they go to the Train Station, the Train to Wolfsthal arrives, they get in, the Train close the door and leaves the station and they hear an announcement).

Announcement (Train): Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste. Herzlich Willkommen im Zug nach Wolfsthal. Nachster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Mitte Landstraße. U3, U4. (Dear passengers. Welcome to a train to Wolfsthal. Next Stop: Vienna Mitte Landstraße. U3, U4).

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in the Vienna International Airport and they show their passports to the passport checker and the Passport checker gives the Passport back to the Louds and the Louds found the plane to Royal Woods and they get in the plane and some minutes later the plane starts to depart).

 _TEN HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds are now in Royal Woods and they get in the Van and they go home now).

 _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

 __(The Louds arrive at home).

Rita: How was the trip to Vienna?

Loud kids: It was cool.

Lynn Sr: You know what we say now.

Loud Family: Wien ist der beste Stadt der Welt. (Vienna is the best City in the World).

THE END

 **This is a reupload. I fixed this story and reuploaded it. ;-)**


End file.
